Stop Interrupting!
by LaughsOutRainbows
Summary: James and Sirius have a talk that leads to some innocent kissing ; But people wont stop walking in! All characters belong to J.K. Rowling :


"Harry, your father and I must speak in privacy. Would you please leave us to talk?" Sirius was trying to push Harry out the door.

"What? Where am I supposed to go?" Harry flicked his mind for people to be with. The Weasley's were in Egypt again with Bill and Charlie, Hermione was trying to finish all the damn homework she had, and it would've felt weird to be with Draco after Harry dumped him for Ariana.

"Go hang out with your girlfriend! James and I need to speak in private! Now, please go." Harry stomped out the door and got onto his broomstick to go visit "uncle" Lupin and "Uncle" Snape.

Sirius shut the door, locked it, and turned around. "Finally…" He exhaled.

"Has he left?" James called from the living room.

"Yes, He finally left." Sirius walked out into the warm room. The fire's flames were bright blue. James was sitting, with his knees tucked underneath him, next to the fire.

Sirius copied him and sat down. "You know, sometimes… I feel bad for doing what I did." Sirius gave James a shocked look.

"It isn't like you left because you knew Voldemort was coming! You left because you loved someone else." Sirius' lips got thin.

"Yes, I know and I still love the person I left for, don't worry. I just feel bad that he killed her right after I took Harry and went to you."

"Padfoot, Don't be so sad. Because of it, Voldemort killed Wormtail and Moony's still alive. Harry's learning to become a stag animagus with his father's help."

"Lily died because I left her!"

"NO JAMES! LILY DIED BECAUSE WORMTAIL GAVE SLIP ON HER LOCATION!" Sirius was yelling now. He couldn't hold it back. It pissed him off whenever James did this. Taking all the blame for his Ex-Wives death.

James sat there in astonishment. Mouth hanging open. Sirius' eyes went teary.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to shout…" Sirius slumped down. "You can leave if you want." Instead James crawled over and hugged Sirius. James put his mouth next to Sirius' ear.

"It's okay. I understand why you're angry. I love you, Sirius." Sirius pulled James' body closer in a hug. Sirius has loved James ever since they met in their first year at Hogwarts. Sirius was NOT going to let him go now. When they had a family.

"I love you to, James…" Sirius was now lying on the wooden floor with James on top of him. They let go of each other. James pushed up on his hands to look down at Sirius. His messy black hair falling next to his face.

"Sirius."

"Yeah?" Sirius was breathless.

"Will you marry me?" Sirius felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Just say yes!" Sirius and James looked at the door behind them. Harry and Draco stood there hand in hand.

"What happened to Ariana?"

"I figured out who I actually loved." Harry grinned and kissed Draco. Draco returned with a kiss that turned into a make-out session.

"Get a room!" Sirius shouted with laughter. Harry and Draco stopped kissing and Harry looked at Sirius.

"Do you see yourself?" Laughter filled the room. Harry and Draco walked out of the living room into Harry's room. James looked back at Sirius with a wide grin on his face.

"Sirius. I love you. Please marry me." He pleaded. Instead of answering, Sirius pushed his head up and kissed James. James fell on top of Sirius taking him in a hug. Tongues rolling around each others. Hands searching each other's shirt buttons.

James found the buttons and took Sirius' shirt off. Sirius copied James and let James unbutton his pants. They could hear the creaking of Harry's bed from the living room. A loud moan and James continued with Sirius.

James was now pushed up against the wall next to the fire. Sirius had each of his legs on either side of James' hips. The kissing soon turned into a hot make-out session.

"Hey Sirius, where's the- Oh god! I'm sorry!" Lupin ruined the moment. Sirius glared at the door Lupin had just reclosed.

"Come on, We can do it tonight while everyone's asleep." James whispered playfully. The men got up, got dressed, and acted as if nothing happened.


End file.
